


I Would Do Anything

by misc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, fallen!cas, human!Cas, sick!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misc/pseuds/misc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas gets a fever for the first time, and Dean takes care of him. Very short. I don't know I wrote this a while ago, I just like the idea of Dean taking care of Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Do Anything

For the first time he can remember, Dean is awake before Cas. He lays in bed for a few minutes quietly reveling in having the day off before he silently slips out of the bedroom. In the still kitchen, he makes a cup of coffee and drinks it slowly, leaning against the cabinets. When Cas isn't up by the time he finishes his second cup, he goes to check on him.

Cas's eyes open as Dean creaked open the door. He blinks at the light now flooding the dark room with an air of someone who has no idea where he is.

"Cas? Sorry I woke you," Dean says, closing the door behind him as he enters the room. "You slept late."

"Did I?" Cas asks, his voice slightly hoarse. "I feel… odd," he murmers closing his eyes again.

"Odd?" Dean asks, stepping closer "How odd?"

"My head hurts,"

Cas looks up at Dean, and the innocent look on his boyish face makes Dean smile for a moment.

"Are you sick?" He asks, sitting on the edge of their bed.

Cas shrugs. He hasn't fully grasped everything that comes with being a human, and isn't even entirely aware of what being sick feels like.

"Here, let me feel your forehead." Dean moves to do so, but before he can Cas stops him.

"Why would you do that?"

"To see if you have a fever"

"You can tell if people are sick by touching their foreheads?"

Dean can't help but to laugh a little at that.

"No, but if you're head feels warmer that usual then you probably have a fever."

Cas thinks this over for a second, and allows Dean to continue. Dean's cool hand gently strokes Cas's hairline.

"Hmm, yeah. I think you might be sick, buddy." Dean says

Cas's eyes widen slightly. "So, I have a fever?"

"Yep."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry. Basically, you'll just have a headache and feel kinda gross for a few days. No big deal."

Dean shrugs and winces sympathetically and Cas shuts his eyes again.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Cas asks, not in a rude way, more like he genuinely wants to know if that's the right thing.

"Wait, you should take some aspirin. I'll be right back." 

Cas makes a noise that Dean takes as agreement, and disappears back into the hallway. He come back a few seconds later with a glass of orange juice and a small bottle of pills. He shakes two of the pills into his hands and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Here, can you sit up?"

Cas nods and pushes himself up on his elbows.

Dean hands him the glass and he swallows the pills with a wince. 

"Drink the juice. You need fluids."

"Alright." Cas mumbles, doing as Dean says.

When the glass is half empty, Cas shakes his head and gives it back, and Dean sighs and sets it on the bedside table.

"Can I sleep now?" Cas says hoarsely, rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow.

"Of course." Dean leans in and lightly kisses Cas's cheek. "I'm going to be watching TV, but if you need me, just call okay?"

Cas nods sleepily. Dean gets up and walks out, stepping softly not to disturb Cas. At the door he turns, and smiles. Every small thing about living with Cas makes him so unbelievably happy. Happy like he thought he would never get to feel again. And that's just amazing.


End file.
